sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeager Field
Yeager Field (ICAO: SLYF) is a large, single-runway public airfield. Originally constructed in the 'Heatherwood' region of central Corsica, the aerodrome was rebuilt in the adjacent 'Milehouse' region in May of 2015. Landing Advisories *'CAUTION': ban lines to 45m to left when landing (from 21 to 70m high) *Content-restricted airfield *No Airlines *Elevation advisory: Landing surface located at 61m elevation. Minimum recommended approach at 71m. Background Created in January 2015, the previous Yeager Field was a small airfield equipped with a 176m x 15m runway designed primarily for light aircraft. To the west of the runway was a large apron and tie-down area, with a combined hangar/café and helipads in the south-west corner. Underneath was a small docking area for seaplanes and boats. The aerodrome closed on March 9, 2015, after a sustained griefing attack rendered the facility inoperable. Despite attempts by management to rectify the situation with Linden Lab, the situation did not improve, leaving management with no choice but to close that previous facility. Rebuild and Expansion In early May 2015, Yeager Field reopened at a new site on the southern coast of Corsica. Located in the region of 'Milehouse', the rebuilt facility is equipped with a single 224m x20m fully-lighted runway with wide grassy areas to either side to accommodate large wingspans. There is also an expansive apron to the north-east and west of the landing surface. Yeager Field features a modern passenger terminal building featuring six ticket counters, two shared gates, cafe, and passenger waiting lounge. Additionally, there is an FBO hangar and 6 rental hangers. Protected access offers safe travel to Nautilus, the Blake Sea, and beyond. As of late May, 2015, an air race / trial field has been added at 1000m, and also accessible via teleporter from in front of the terminal building. Some rings have been placed for pilots to experiment with, and suggestions for improvement are welcome. As of June, 2015, an expansion provided an additional 11 rental hangars, bringing the total to 17. Additional paved space has also been constructed on the east side as a special "Annex" area suitable for custom builds. In August of 2015 the Milehouse portion of Yeager Field was sold to Carly who is continuing operation. (The extended hangar area on the Fivepenny portion was discontinued.) In late January 2016, the airfield rebuild again and change shape to the primary location for Carly's Showcase & Vetron's Main Store. Airlines Airlines strictly prohibited per airport manager. Traffic is limited to non-organized, not for profit, general aviation only. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Concrete-paved, lighted runway, 174x17m, unmarked runway *Airport beacon *Flight maps General facilities *Store with Carly's Showcase and Vetron's Main Store *x10 rental hangars *Access to LDPW Route 11 through underground tunnels excavated in rock *Small watercraft rez area and docks (shallow draft or phantom keel only) *underground tunnels excavated in rock ranging from the dock to the airfield Images Yeager Field Jan 30 2016.png|Yeager Field Jan 30 2016. Carly & Vetron store Jan 30 2016.png|Carly & Vetron store Jan 30 2016. SLYF-Overhead-from-North_002.png|Yeager Field seen from the north on June 28, 2015. Yeager-Field-from-high-northeast-corner-2015-05-30_001-pub.png|Yeager Field seen from high above the northeast corner, May 30, 2015. Yeager-Field-Terminal-at-Night_001-pub.png|Yeager Field passenger teriminal and FOB hangar at night, May 2015. Yeager-Field-Late-Evening-2015-05-27_00-pub1.png|Dusk at Yeager Field, May 2015 Yeager_Field,_looking_NW_(05-15).png|Yeager Field, looking north-west (May 2015). Nautilus-Corsica-East.png|Safe flight routes from Blake Sea / Nautilus to Corsica as of February 2015. SLYF-West-2015-02-16.png|Yeager Field (SLYF) flight route to the west. as of February 16, 2015 Yeager_Field,_looking_SE_(01-15).png|The previous Yeager Field, looking south-west (January 2015). Yeager_Field,_looking_NW_(01-15).png|The previous Yeager Field, looking north-west (January 2015). seaplane-dock_001-web.jpg|The previous Yeager Field (SLYF) Seaplane Dock (February 2015) seaplane-dock_002-web.jpg|The previous Yeager Field (SLYF) Seaplane Dock References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Corsica Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Corsica) Category:Community Airstrips Category:Closed Airports